Eye of the Beholder
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Drabble AU. Roxanne must convince Megamind that it doesn't matter how he looks, because in the end, beauty is in the eye of the beholder - even if that eye may be blind. Happy Valentines Day!


"Can I…touch your face?" Roxanne's voice was soft, her blind blue eyes hopeful.

Megamind did a double take. "What? Why?" His stomach fluttered in nervousness.

"Because that's how I see people," She replied, "When I can feel their face, an image forms in my mind."

"I-I don't…" he suddenly felt terrified. The only reason he'd gotten closer to her was because she didn't know what he looked like! She knew he was an alien, but she couldn't see his blue skin and bulbous head so she didn't care. If she touched him, though, she'd _know_.

"Please?" Her sightless eyes begged him and he closed his own, surrendering to the inevitable. "Fine."

Her slender hand came up to cup his cheek and gently her thumb stroked it, her head cocking as her faded blue eyes stayed locked on his intense emerald ones. Gently her hand slid back, to fondle his ear, and she felt the heat of his blue rushing into his ears. Her hand followed the slope of his jaw and stopped at his goatee, giggling at how it felt under her fingers. Her hand rose, brushing his lips, and Megamind closed his eyes in exquisite torture, trying not to groan. Her fingers traced his nose and she chuckled, "Well, you're not Cyrano de Bergerac."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," He murmured, realizing with a start how similar their stories really were. Her other hand came up to stroke his eyelids, then feel his expressive eyebrows, which twitched under her appraisal. Then came the part he dreaded. He lowered his head to allow her hands to roam over his large cranium, wincing when she let out a soft "wow".

"So now you know," He said gruffly, pulling away and wondering why she was still cupping his cheek after she knew just how alien he was.

"Yes, now I know," She replied softly, then hooked her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply.

He started in surprise, staring down at her upturned face, then surrendered. He kissed her back, arms coming around and pulling her flush against his body. He was drowning in the feel of her in his arms, her lips against his, the most beautiful and affectionate touch anyone had ever given him. He pulled her tighter against him and tried to show her through his kiss how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

They stayed like this for a few blissful moments, until she moved her hands to cup his head. He froze and abruptly pulled away, leaving her looking lost and confused. "What? What is it?"

"Don't you get it?" He asked harshly, deciding anger was better than complete misery. "Roxanne, I'm _blue. _I'm an _alien_. I know my place - I _don't_ get the girl."

"Megamind," She said calmly, temper simmering just below the surface. "What color is my skin?"

"What?" He asked, baffled.

"What color is my skin?"

"Um, skin color," He replied, wondering where she was going with this. "Peach, I suppose."

"And what color is a peach?" Her voice was deadly calm.

He thought. "It's a light orange."

"And what does orange look like?"

"It - well, it looks like…" He was stumped. "Well, it's a color. You can't describe a color."

"Exactly, you big dummy!" She said fondly, stepping closer and placing her hand over his heart. "I was born blind. I don't know what colors look like, because I've never seen them. Your being blue doesn't faze me in the least, because I don't know what it looks like. For all I know, I could be polka dotted and you could be striped!" He chuckled lightly and covered the hand that was cupped over his heart as she continued earnestly, "Megamind, when will you believe that I don't _care_ what you look like? You make me so happy." She laid her head down under his chin and wrapped her arms around him, prompting him to do the same. "That's all that matters."

His heart swelled to the point of bursting. He squeezed her in his arms, never wanting to let her go, and she did the same. "Just because I can't see," She whispered, lips brushing against his neck, "doesn't mean I can't see what's right in front of me. You."

He kissed her soundly, both their hearts soaring in the knowledge of their love.

* * *

><p><strong>Er, yeah. :D Hope this makes sense. I had this whole multi-chapter fanfic idea about a blind Roxanne falling for Megamind, but I could never quite put together how she could get past his villainy. So I decided to do a cute drabble of it for Valentines Day - but you never quite know whether he's a villain or a hero here. ;) Crafty, hm? <strong>**I was thinking of making a drabble series of this - what do you think? I'd really like some feedback, please!**

**Also, happy Valentines day! :D**


End file.
